


too hot, hot damn

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), F/M, Lydia making the best of a bad situation, Shirtless Jordan Parrish, bc she's lydia duh, i totally stole the title from uptown funk, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Lydia walks in on Jordan Parrish working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too hot, hot damn

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt fill from anon:](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/121447686282/hello-love-if-you-dont-mind-could-you-maybe-do) Hello, love! If you don't mind, could you maybe do something where Lydia walks in on Jordan working out somehow? And maybe just being unable to function for a minute because GORGEOUS??? Ty v much

Lydia removes the spare key from under the mat of Jordan’s apartment, a discovery she made a few weeks ago when she rushed to his house one night after he called her about having a traumatizing nightmare about the time he was nearly burned to death by that deputy asshole. After that, he told her she was welcome to use his apartment as her own little safe place since he knew that she couldn’t go to the lake house anymore, now that it was finally listed on the market and people were constantly coming to the open houses.

At first, Lydia thought it was a strange request on his behalf, but then she actually took him on his offer and it started becoming a routine for her. Whenever she goes to his place, whether it’s just to do homework or to clear her mind so she can hear the voices in her head better, or to binge on his coffee, Jordan’s not usually there anyways. Now that he’s involved in the supernatural loop, he’s far too busy helping out the pack and spending longer shifts at the station that they don’t usually bump into each other unless they plan to work together that night and continue to try and figure out what he is.

Tonight isn’t one of those nights.

Or well, at least that’s what Lydia  _thinks._

When she unlocks the door and steps inside, she kicks off her heels, ready to curl herself up on the rather comfy, but still hideous colored couch and work on some of the college essay prompts she has to submit with her applications in a few weeks. But as soon as she removes her heels and heads towards the living room, she realizes she’s not alone.

In the middle of the living room, with the furniture all rearranged and pushed up against the walls so there’s more space, Lydia finds Jordan Parrish. And not just the typical Jordan Parrish who she’s used to seeing in his deputy uniform or tight v-necks and leather jackets that hug his shoulders far too well, but this time she’s staring at a shirtless Jordan Parrish—not covered in ash this time—and  _working out._

He’s doing push ups, so he can’t see the way she’s admiring the way he effortlessly lifts himself up, arm and shoulder muscles flexing and glossed with sweat, making his bare skin glisten as he lowers himself down again, and  _hot damn_ , Lydia feels her mind go blank for the first time ever as she licks her lips. God damnit, how she wouldn’t mind running her hands down that well toned body, placing her lips on every inch of skin revealed to her…

And then she remembers, what the hell is she doing? She feels her face burn up slightly just from that thought, and that’s  _new_. She’s seen Jackson work out, she’s seen Aiden work out, hell, she’s even seen Scott Mccall work out at one time, but never has she blushed about it. So what the hell is wrong with her now? She can feel her cheeks heating up even more as her heart beats just a little bit faster, and  _god_ she really needs to get out of here. She can’t have Jordan see her like this—blushing like some silly high school girl, even though she is in fact,  _still_ a high school girl.

Lydia quickly steps back, hoping she can make a quick exit without alerting Jordan of her presence, but of course she _has_ to pull a Stiles at that exact moment when she trips over her own heels that she carelessly kicked off, sending her falling to the ground with a scream.

That definitely gave away her cover.

“Lydia?” She doesn’t know why it surprises her that Jordan recognizes her  _scream_ , even though she’s a banshee and he’s heard her scream before.

Quick footsteps make their way towards her until Lydia sees him in clear view in front of her, and from where she’s on the ground looking up at him, the view is even better than she thought because she can see every inch of his toned chest and abs now.   
  
It takes all the power in her to look away and meet his gaze, as she gives him her best flirty smile. “Hi, deputy.”

Jordan’s kneeling down and by her side immediately, moving away her very expensive heels carefully and checking her ankle. “Are you hurt? Can you stand up?” He looks at her with worried eyes and it takes everything in Lydia not to melt into those brilliant green orbs.

She also slightly wants to snort at his concern because he’s acting like she twisted her ankle or something, and she’s about to open her mouth and tell him she’s fine, when a great idea pops into her head.

Maybe, she can have a little fun with this.

When Jordan touches a certain part of her ankle, Lydia fakes a wince. “A little bit. I..I don’t think I can stand,” she tells him softly, biting her lower lip innocently and playing up the helpless act far too well.

Jordan falls for it easily, which isn’t much of a surprise to her since it isn’t _actually_  the first time she’s done this before with him. “Let’s move you upstairs to my room so you can get comfortable, okay?”

Lydia nods and effortlessly, Jordan scoops her up in his arms and she has to bite back a smile as she presses her hand against his bare chest, letting her cheek rest against his shoulder as he carries her upstairs. He lays her down even more carefully on his huge bed, and Lydia watches as he grabs a pillow and gently places it underneath her foot for leverage.

“I’ll go get an ice pack, just in case there’s any swelling,” he tells her, his hand smoothing away a curl of her hair softly away from her face, and Lydia shivers pleasurably under his gentle touch. “Also, would you like anything to drink? Coffee?”

Lydia gives him a small smile. “Coffee sounds nice.”

Jordan smiles back at her. “Good. I’ll go make us some and grab an ice pack. You stay here and no getting up, alright? I don’t want you to put more stress on that ankle than there already is.”

“I wouldn’t even think of it, deputy,” she says, smile growing wider as she watches him leave the room, her eyes lingering on his back and the way his sweats hugged his ass.

And she thinks, her college essays can definitely wait for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
